Na polu chwały/Rozdział XII
W drodze z Radomia zaprosił ksiądz Woynowski Cyprianowiczów, aby wstąpili dla wytchnienia na plebanię, po czym miał wraz z Jackiem udać się do nich do Jedlinki. Tymczasem zajechali go niespodziewanie trzej panowie Bukojemscy. Marek, który miał przecięty obojczyk, nie mógł się jeszcze ruszać, ale Mateusz, Łukasz i Jan przybyli pokłonić się staruszkowi i podziękować mu za opatrunek. Janowi brakło wprawdzie małego palca, a starsi mieli potężne kresy - jeden na czole, drugi na policzku - ale zresztą wygoili się całkiem i byli zdrowi jak rydze. Przed dwoma dniami wyprawili się już do puszczy na łowy i podkurzywszy śpiącą niedźwiedzicę w barłogu, skłuli ją oszczepami, a piastuna przywieźli w darze księdzu, którego miłość dla leśnych bestii znana była powszechnie. Staruszek, któremu przypadli do serca jako "chłopy szczere", ucieszył się i do nich, i do niedźwiadka - i aż popłakał się ze śmiechu, gdy ów porwawszy jeden z kusztyków nalanych dla gości miodem, począł ryczeć wniebogłosy dla wzbudzenia należytego postrachu i zabezpieczenia sobie łupu. Po czym widząc, że mu nikt nie odbiera, stanął na zadnich nogach i wypił jak człowiek, co jeszcze większą wzbudziło radość. - Nie uczynię go ani piwniczym, ani bartnikiem - mówił rozbawiony ksiądz. - Ha! - wołał śmiejąc się Stanisław Cyprianowicz - krótko był w szkole u Bukojemskich, ale przez jeden dzień tyle skorzystał, ile by się w boru przez całe życie nie nauczył. - A nieprawda - odrzekł Łukasz - gdyż to jest bestia, która z przyrodzenia ma ten dowcip, że wie, co jest dobre. Ledwieśmy go z lasu przywieźli, zaraz się gorzałki napił, jakby co rano w lesie pijał, a potem psu dał w pysk: "naści (powiada) nie obwąchuj" - i poszedł spać. - Dzięki waszmościom szczerą będę miał z niego pociechę - rzekł ksiądz - ale go piwniczym nie uczynię, bo choć na napitkach zna się dobrze, zbyt by gorliwie koło nich chodził. - Niedźwiedź niejedno potrafi - zauważył Jan. - U księdza Głomińskiego w Przytyku jest taki, o którym powiadają, że do organów kalikuje. Ale niektórzy się tym gorszą, bo czasem też i sam ryknie, zwłaszcza gdy go drągiem poekscytują. - Nie masz w tym nijakiego zgorszenia - odpowiedział ksiądz - ptacy sobie gniazda w kościołach czynią i na chwałę boską śpiewają, a nikt się tym nie gorszy. Każdy zwierz to też służka boży, a Zbawiciel w stajence się narodził. - Mówią przy tym - rzekł Mateusz - że Pan Jezus młynarza w niedźwiedzia zmienił, więc może się w nim i dusza ludzka ostała. A na to starszy Cyprianowicz: - Toście młynarzową w takim razie zabili, za co musicie odpowiadać. Król jegomość bardzo o swoje niedźwiedzie zazdrosny i nie po to leśniczych trzyma, aby mu je zabijali. Usłyszawszy to trzej bracia zatroskali się rzetelnie i dopiero po dłuższym namyśle Mateusz, chcąc coś powiedzieć na obronę wspólnego uczynku, rzekł: - Ba, albośmy to nie szlachta? Tacy dobrzy Bukojemscy jak i Sobiescy. Lecz Łukaszowi przyszła do głowy szczęśliwsza myśl, więc zaraz rozpogodził oblicze. - Daliśmy kawalerski parol - rzekł - że nie będziem niedźwiedzi strzelać - prawda?! Toteż nie strzelamy, jeno kłujem. - Nie o niedźwiedziach teraz król jegomość myśli - zauważył Jan - a przy tym nikt mu nie doniesie. Niechby który borowy śmiał... Ha! szkoda wszelako, żeśmy się panu Pągowskiemu i panu Grothusowi z tym pochwalili, bo pan Grothus właśnie do Warszawy jechał, a że króla często widuje, to może tam przypadkiem się wygadać. A kiedyżeście Pągowskiego spotkali? - zapytał ksiądz. - Wczoraj. Właśnie pana Grothusa odprowadzał. Wiecie, dobrodzieju, gdzie jest karczma, co się "Mordownia" nazywa? Zajechali tam koniom wytchnąć i nas zastali. Począł tedy Pągowski o różne rzeczy wypytywać, a i o Jacka też. - O mnie? - zapytał Taczewski. - Tak. "Czy prawda (pyta), że Taczewski do chorągwi jedzie?" - Powiadamy: Prawda! - "A kiedy?" - Pono wkrótce. - Tak Pągowski znów mówi: "To dobrze, ale chyba do piechoty". Na to rozgniewaliśmy się wszyscy, a Mateusz powiada: - "Jegomość takich rzeczy nie suponuj, bo Jacek teraz nasz przyjaciel i musielibyśmy się za nim ująć." I że to zaczęliśmy trochę sapać, więc on się pomiarkowal i rzekł: - "Nie mówię ja tego z jakiej osobliwej nieżyczliwości, jeno wiem, że Wyrąbki - nie starostwo." - Starostwo czy nie starostwo, a jemu zasię! - zawołał ksiądz. -Niechże sobie tym głowy nie zaprząta. Widocznie jednak pan Pągowski odmiennego w tej sprawie był zdania i zaprzątał sobie głowę Jackiem, albowiem w godzinę później pachołek przyniósł razem z nowym gąsiorkiem miodu list z pieczęcią i rzekł: - Jest posłaniec do jegomości z Bełczączki. Ksiądz Woynowski wziął list, odpieczętował, rozwinął, uderzył wierzchem dłoni w arkusz i zbliżywszy się do okna, począł czytać. A Jacek aż przybladł ze wzruszenia i patrzył jak w tęczę w ową kartę, albowiem przeczucie mówiło mu, że o nim w niej będzie mowa. Myśli jak jaskółki przelatywały mu przez głowę: nuż stary się skruszył, nuż to są przeprosiny? Tak powinno bvć i nawet nie może być nic innego. Pągowski nie miał jeszcze prawa gniewać się o to, co zaszło, więcej od tych, którzy w zajściu ucierpieli. Więc oto ozwało się sumienie: poznał niesprawiedliwość swego postępku, zrozumiał, jak ciężko niewinnego człowieka pokrzywdził, i pragnie krzywdę naprawić. Serce poczęło w Jacku bić jak młotem: - Och, pojadę - mówił sobie w duszy - nie dla mnie tamto szczęście, a choć i przebaczę, to już zapomnieć nie potrafię, ale by raz ujrzeć jeszcze przed wyjazdem tę tak okrutną, a tak umiłowaną Anulę, raz się jej jeszcze napatrzyć, raz jeszcze głos jej usłyszeć - tego mi, miłosierny Boże, nie odmawiaj! I myśli leciały szybciej jeszcze od jaskółek, ale nim przeleciały, stało się coś całkiem niespodzianego, bo oto nagle ksiądz Woynowski zmiął list w ręku i chwycił się za lewy bok, jakby szukając szabli. Oblicze zaszło mu krwią, szyja napęczniała, a oczy ciskały błyskawice. Był po prostu tak straszny, że Cyprianowicze i Bukojemscy patrzyli na niego z takim zdumieniem, jak gdyby przez jakieś czary zmienił się nagle w innego człowieka. W izbie zapanowało głuche milczenie. Tymczasem ksiądz pochylił się ku oknu, jakby na coś przez nie wyglądał, po czym odwrócił się, spojrzał naprzód po ścianach, potem na gości, ale widocznie zwalczył się już i opamiętał, bo twarz mu zbladła i płomień przygasł w oczach. - Mości panowie - rzekł - to człowiek nie tylko zapalczywy, lecz i zgoła zły. Bo powiedzieć w zapalczywości więcej niż słuszność pozwala, to się każdemu trafi, ale w zawziętości krzywdzić dalej i deptać po pokrzywdzonym, to już nieszlachecka i niekatolicka rzecz. To rzekłszy pochylił się, podniósł zmięty list i zwrócił się do Taczewskiego: - Jacku, jeśli ci jeszcze drzazga jaka w sercu została, to tym nożem ją wykroisz. Czytaj, niebożę, czytaj w głos, bo nie ty się wstydzić powinieneś, ale ten, kto taki list napisał. Niech się ichmościowie dowiedzą, jaki jest pan Pągowski. Jacek chwycił drżącymi rękoma kartę, rozwinął ją i czytał: "Mnie wielce miłościwy księże proboszczu Dobrodzieju etc. etc. Dowiedziawszy się, iż Taczewski z Wyrąbek, któren bywał w moim domu, ma się w tych czasiech do wojska udać, przez pamięć na chleb, którym go w ubóstwie jego karmiłem, i dla posług, do których czasami trafiało mi się go używać, posyłam mu podjezdka i dukat na podkowy z zaleceniem, aby go na inne niepotrzebne rzeczy nie przetrwonił. Polecając zarazem chętne a gorliwie służby moje, piszę się... etc. etc." Jacek zbladł tak bardzo po przeczytaniu listu, że aż obecni zlękli się o niego, zwłaszcza ksiądz, który nie był pewien, czy ta bladość nie jest zwiastunką szalonego wybuchu, a wiedział, jak straszny bywa w gniewie ten tak łagodny zwykle młodzian. Począł go też od razu hamować: - Pągowski stary jest i nie ma ręki - mówił pośpiesznie - wyzwać go nie możesz!... Lecz Taczewski nie wybuchnął, albowiem niezmierne i bolesne zdumienie wzięło w nim w pierwszej chwili górę nad wszelkimi innymi uczuciami. - Wyzwać go nie mogę - powtórzył jak echo - ale dlaczego on jeszcze depce po mnie? Na to podniósł się starszy Cyprianowicz, wziął obie ręce Jacka, potrząsnął nimi silnie, po czym ucałował go w czoło i rzekł: Sobie jeno Pągowski tym ubliżył, nie tobie, a jeśli zemsty poniechasz, tym bardziej będzie każdy podziwiał twoją wspaniałą i godną wielkiej krwi duszę. Oto mądre słowa! - zawołał ksiądz - których musisz okazać się godnym... Z kolei uściskał Jacka Stanisław Cyprianowicz. Prawdę mówiąc - rzekł - to coraz więcej cię kocham... Lecz panom Bukojemskim, którzy od chwili wysłuchania listu nie przestawali zgrzytać, taki obrót rzeczy nie był wcale po myśli. Za przykładem Stanisława poczęli i oni ściskać Jacka. Niech ta będzie, jak chce - ozwał się wreszcie Łukasz - ale na miejscu Jacka inaczej ja bym sobie poradził. Jak? - zapytali z ciekawością dwaj bracia. Właśnie, że nie wiem jak, ale bym się namyślił i swego bym nie darował. Skoro nie wiesz, to się nie odzywaj. A wy to niby wiecie? Cicho wać! - rzekł ksiądz. - Jużci bez odpisu tego listu nie ostawim, ale zemsty poniechać - chrześcijańska i katolicka rzecz. Ba! a jegomość też się w pierwszej chwili za bok porwał. Bom za długo przy nim szablę nosił. Mea culpa! A jakom rzekł, zachodzi jeszcze i ta okoliczność, że Pągowski jest stary i bez ręki. Na nic tu żelazne racje... I powiem waściom, że właśnie dlatego brzydnie mi do ostatka ten zaciekły człek, że w tak paskudny sposób z bezkarności korzysta. Będzie mu wszelako przyciasno w naszej okolicy - rzekł Jan Bukojemski. Już to nasza głowa w tym, żeby żywa noga pod jego dachem nie postała... Tymczasem trzeba odpisać - przerwał ksiądz - i to zaraz. Jednakże przez chwilę jeszcze namyślali się, kto ma odpisać: czy Jacek, dla którego był list przeznaczony, czy ksiądz, do którego był przesłany. Stanęło na tym, że ksiądz; sam Taczewski rzecz rozstrzygnął rzekłszy: - Dla mnie cały ten dom i wszyscy ludzie jakoby wymarli, i szczęście dla nich, żem to sobie w duszy powiedział. - Tak ci i jest! mosty spalone - dorzucił ksiądz szukając piór i papieru. Na to Jan Bukojemski: - To dobrze, że mosty spalone, ale lepiej by było, żeby i Bełczączka poszła z dymem! Bywało tak u nas na Ukrainie, gdy się jaki obcy przybłęda osiedlił, a z ludźmi żyć nie umiał, to się samego usiekło, majątek zaś puszczało się z dymem. Nikt jednakże nie zwrócił uwagi na te słowa, prócz starszego Cyprianowicza, który machnął niecierpliwie ręką i odparł: -Waćpanowie przybyliście w te strony z Ukrainy, ja spod Lwowa, a pan Pągowski spod Pomorzan, to, wedle waścinego dowcipu, pan Taczewski mógłby nas wszystkich za przybłędów uważać; ale wiedz o tym, że Rzeczpospolita to jest wielki dom, w którym mieszka familia szlachecka i w którego każdym kącie szlachcic jest u siebie... Nastało milczenie, z alkierza dochodziło tylko skrzypienie pióra i wymawiane półgłosem słowa, które ksiądz sam sobie dyktował. Taczewski wsparł czoło na dłoniach i czas jakiś siedział bez ruchu; nagle wyprostował się, spojrzał po obecnych i przemówił: Jest coś takiego, czego ja wyrozumieć nie mogę. My też nie rozumiemy - odrzekł Łukasz Bukojemski - ale jeśli się miodu napijesz, to i my się napij em. Jacek nalał machinalnie miodu w kusztyki, jednocześnie zaś idąc za biegiem własnych myśli mówił dalej: Bo że się pojedynek począł w jego domu, za to Pągowski - chociaż takie rzeczy przytrafiają się wszędy - mógł się obrazić. Ale on teraz wie, że nie ja wyzwałem, wie, że mi niesłusznie pod moim własnym dachem ubliżył, wie, żem z waćpanami już w zgodzie, wie, że się więcej u niego w domu nie pokażę - i jeszcze mnie ściga, jeszcze podeptać usiłuje... Prawda, że to jakaś osobliwa zaciekłość - rzekł stary Cyprian owi cz. Ha! waszmość też mniemasz, że w tym coś jest? W czym? - zapytał ksiądz, który wyszedłszy'z gotowym listem z alkierza, usłyszał ostatnie słowa. W tej osobliwej dla mnie nienawiści. Ksiądz spojrzał na półkę, na której stało śród kilku innych ksiąg Pismo Święte, i rzekł: To ja ci powiem, com zresztą dawno mówił: w tym jest mulier. Tu zwrócił się do obecnych: Czym waćpanom zacytował, co mówi o niewieście Eklezjasta?... Lecz nie mógł skończyć, gdyż Jacek zerwał się, jakby sparzony żywym ogniem, wbił palce w czuprynę i począł prawie krzyczeć z bólem niezmiernym: - Tym bardziej nie rozumiem, bo jeśli kto w świecie... bo jeślim komu w świecie... bo jeśli jest kto taki... to przecie duszę całą... I nie mógł nic więcej powiedzieć, gdyż serdeczna boleść chwyciła mu gardło jakby w kleszcze i zebrała się w oczach w postaci dwóch wielkich a gorzkich i palących łez, które spłynęły mu po policzkach. Lecz ksiądz zrozumiał go doskonale. - Mój Jacku - rzekł - lepiej ranę wypalić, choćby z największym bólem, niż żeby się jątrzyła; dlatego nie oszczędzam cię. Hej! i ja swego czasu byłem świeckim żołnierzem, przeto wiele rzeczy rozumiem. Wiem, iż bywa tak, że pamięć i żal, choćby człowiek najdalej odjechał, wloką się za, nim jako psi i po nocach wyjąc spać mu nie dają. Więc co? więc lepiej od razu je zabić. Ty w tej chwili czujesz, że byłbyś tam oddał wszystką krew, z której przyczyny tak ci dziwno i straszno, że właśnie zemsta cię z tamtej strony ściga. I rzecz wydaje ci się niepodobna, a przecie jest podobna... Bo jeśliś tam niewieścią pychę i niewieście samolubstwo zadrażnił, jeśli liczono, że będziesz skomlał, a tyś nie skomlał, jeśli cię wybito, a tyś się nie łasił, jeno za łańcuch targnął i zerwał, to wiedz, że ci to nigdy nie będzie wybaczone i że zacieklej sza, niźli bywa męska, nienawiść ścigać cię będzie zawsze. A na to rada jest tylko jedna: złamać afekt, choćby o własne serce, i cisnąć daleko od siebie jako pęknięty łuk - ot co! I znów nastała chwila milczenia. Stary Cyprianowicz kiwał głową przytwierdzając księdzu i jako człowiek doświadczony, podziwiając mądrość jego słów. Jacek powtórzył: Prawda jest, żem za łańcuch targnął i żem go zerwał... Tak, to nie Pągowski mnie ściga! Już wiem, co bym zrobił - ozwał się nagle Łukasz Bukojemski. Mów, nie ukrywaj! - zawołali dwaj bracia. A wiecie, co powiada zając? Jaki zając? czyś się upił? A ten, co pod miedzą. I widocznie podochocony, wstał, wziął się w boki i zaczął śpiewać: :Siedzi sobie zając pod miedzą, Pod miedzą, :A myśliwi o nim nie wiedzą, Nie wiedzą. :Siedzi sobie, lamentuje :I testament zapisuje :Pod miedzą. Tu zwrócił się do braci i zapytał: A wiecie, jaki jest tenor testamentu? Wiemy, ale miło posłuchać! To słuchajcie: :Pocałuj cieże mnie wszyscy, :Dojeżdżacze i myśliwcy, :Pod miedzą... ...Ot, to bym ja na miejscu Jacka wszystkim w Bełczączce napisał, a jeśli on tego nie uczyni, niech mnie pierwszy janczar wypatroszy, jeżeli ja tego w moim i waszym imieniu Pągowski emu na pożegnanie nie napiszę. O, jak mi Bóg miły, to jest przednia myśl! - zawołał z radością Jan. I z fantazją, i do rzeczy! Niech Jacek tak odpisze! Nie - rzekł ksiądz, którego zniecierpliwiła rozmowa braci - nie Jacek odpisuje, jeno ja, a mnie się pożyczać terminów od waszmościów nie godzi. Tu zwrócił się do Cyprianowiczów i do Jacka: - Materia była trudna, to trzeba było i złości rogów przytrzeć, i z polityką się nie rozminąć, i pokazać, że się domyślamy, skąd wysunęło się, żądło. Przeto posłuchajcie, a jeśliby który z waszmościów grzeczną jaką uwagę uczynił, to i owszem. I począł czytać: "Wielmożny mości dobrodzieju, a mnie wielce miły Panie i Bracie..." Tu uderzył wierzchem dłoni w kartę i rzekł: Uważcie waszmościowie, że mu nie piszę: "a mnie wielce miłościwy", jeno: "mnie wielce miły..." Będzie miał dość! - rzekł pan Serafin - czytaj dobrodziej dalej. Tedy słuchajcie: "Wiadoma to jest rzecz wszystkim obywatelom w Rzeczypospolitej naszej zamieszkałym, że ci tylko w każdym zdarzeniu przystojną politykę conservare et applicare umieją, którzy albo od młodości z politycznymi przestawali ludźmi, albo którzy z wielkiej krwi pochodząc, z przyrodzenia już ją na świat z sobą przynieśli. Co że ani jedno, ani drugie nie przypadło W. Mości Panu Dobrodziejowi w udziale, przeto W. Pan Jacek Taczewski, który ex contrario Wać M. Panu i krew, i duszę odziedziczył po sławnych przodkach wspaniałą, odpuszcza mu jego prostackie słowa, a również prostackie dary odsyła. Że zaś, jako caupones, którzy gospody w miastach albo zajazdy po drogach trzymają, za gościnność, której W. Pan Jacek Taczewski w domu W. Mości doznawał, jakoby rachunek podajesz, z takowej racji gotów jest W. Taczewski wszelkie expensa zwrócić, z odpowiednim przyrodzonej swej hojności suplementem..." O, jak mi Bóg miły - przerwał starszy Cyprianowicz - chyba Pągowskiego krew zaleje! Ha! trzeba było pychę upokorzyć, a że się przy tym pali mosty, sam Jacek tego chciał. Tak! tak! - zawołał gorączkowo Taczewski. A teraz słuchajcie, co mu już od siebie dopisuję: "Do której wyrozumiałości ja sam skłoniłem W. Taczewskiego w tej myśli, że wprawdzie łuk jest waścin, ale zatruta strzała, którą zacnego młodziana ugodzić chciałeś, może i nie z waścinego sajdaka pochodzi. Rozum bowiem, równie jak siła w kościach, słabnie z wiekiem i niedołężna starość, łatwo cudzym podszeptom się poddając, tym samym na większe pobłażanie zasługuje. W tej myśli kończę, przydając jeszcze, jako kapłan i sługa boży, tę uwagę, że im wiek późniejszy a kres bliższy, tym mniej przystoi służyć pysze i nienawiści, a natomiast tym więcej myśleć o zbawieniu dusznym, którego sobie i W. Mości życzę. Amen. Przy czym pozostając, etc. piszę się, etc." Wszystko jest accurate wypisane - rzekł pan Serafin - nic dodać, nic ująć. Ha! - rzekł ksiądz. - I myślisz waćpan, że ma, na co zasłużył? Oj! aż mi się gorąco przy niektórych terminach czyniło. I mnie - dodał Łukasz Bukojemski. - Prawdziwie, że jak człowiek takie rzeczy słyszy, to mu się pić jak w czasie upału zachciewa. Bądźże, Jacku, rad ichmościom, a ja pismo zapieczętuję i odeślę. To rzekłszy zdjął sygnet z palca i poszedł do alkierza. Jednakże przy pieczętowaniu listu widocznie jakieś inne myśli przyszły mu do głowy, bo gdy wrócił, rzekł: Jest. Skończona sprawa. Ale, czy aby nie za ostro? Stary człek; nuż zdrowiem przypłaci? Vulnera zadane piórem nie mniej bolą niż te, które czyni miecz albo kula. Prawda! prawda! - ozwał się na to Taczewski. I zacisnął zęby. Lecz właśnie ten mimowolny okrzyk bólu rozstrzygnął sprawę. Starszy Cyprianowicz rzekł: - Księże dobrodzieju, zacne to są skrupuły, ale Pągowski ich nie miał. Jego list godzi prosto w serce, a wasz tylko w pychę i złość; mniemam przeto, iż powinien być wysłany. I list został wysłany, po czym jeszcze pośpieszniej czyniono przygotowania do odjazdu Taczewskiego. Na polu chwały 12